Save Clifford back in time
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: After Clifford's death, the five went back in time to fix it.


One day at the apartment, Clifford and his friends are playing tag. As they were playing tag, Clifford heard something at the distance.

Clifford said, "Hey guys, I think I heard something."

Zo said, "I didn't hear anything."

Flo said, "Me neither."

Clifford said, "It's coming from over the fence."

Soon, the noise got louder.

Jorge said, "Whoa, what was that?"

Clifford said, "Sound like an explosion."

Zo said, "Explosion."

Clifford said, "Yeah, I'm gonna go check it out."

So Clifford went to see what the noise was coming from. Soon, he saw two men having a gun fight. He climb up the fence to get a closer look. The other saw him going to the street.

Daffodil said, "Clifford, where are you going?"

Norville said, "The poor pup shouldn't be out there on the street by himself."

When Clifford got close to the men, they both saw a small puppy. Clifford barked for entertainment. The two men were not amused. One of the men point the gun at Clifford. Clifford started to feel scared. The other saw two men starting to shoot Clifford.

Flo gasped and said, "Clifford, get outta here."

Jorge said, "You're gonna get yourself hurt."

Clifford started to shake himself. Norville quickly swing to the rescue, but one of the man shoot Clifford through the body. Norville gasped and the two men ran off, leaving Clifford dying on the ground.

Norville said, "Clifford, are you okay?"

Clifford was too weak to get up. He open his eye a little and said, "Guys, avenge me." And with that, Clifford died.

Daffodil whimpered and said, "Clifford."

Jorge said, "What are we gonna do?"

Zo said, "We should tell Emily Elizabeth."

Daffodil said, "No, it will be too painful for Emily Elizabeth seeing Clifford died."

Norville said, "But, what if Emily Elizabeth realized that Clifford is missing?"

Daffodil said, "There is only one thing to do."

Flo said, "What?"

Daffodil said, "We are going to use time travel."

Norville burst into laughter and said, "Time travel." He continued to laugh and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

Daffodil said, "I'm serious Norville. We need to use time travel to stop those two men from killing Clifford."

Jorge said, "Actually, Clifford went toward the two men."

Flo said, "I know, we can go back in time to when gun were invented."

Zo said, "And how are we gonna do that?"

Flo said, "By figuring out when was gun was invented."

Norville said, "Well, when I was flying through school, I heard that gun was made long time ago. The firearm was originally invented in China during the 13th century AD, after the Chinese invented gunpowder during the 9th century inventions were later transmitted to the Middle East, Africa, and Europe. The world's first firearm in history was the fire lance, the prototype of the gun. The fire lance was invented in China during the 10th century and it is the predecessor of all firearms.

Jorge said, "Say what?"

Norville said, "We should stop China from inventing a gun."

Daffodil said, "But, how are they gonna listen to us?"

Zo said, "We could draw a picture and note saying not to invent gun."

Jorge said, "But if we change the past, the wars would not be made, people would just attack each other with their bare hand, fire squad would never be made for executing, and Abraham Lincoln would never have been assassinated."

Daffodil said, "But if we don't change it, we would just have the same present."

Flo said, "Is there another way we can change the past beside not having gun not invented?"

Norville said, "Well, how about this? If we can change the past by preventing Clifford from going to the two men, we can stop him and he would still be alive."

Daffodil said, "But if we go to the past like that, we could alter the universe. We don't want that to happen."

Norville said, '"Alright smarty pants if you're so smart, why don't you figure out how to change the past."

Daffodil said, "Here how we do it, first we gotta scare the two men out of the city."

Zo said, "Why would that work?"

Daffodil said, "Because that way, no one would be dead and no past would be change completely."

Flo said, "I guess that is true."

Jorge said, "So now we need to know how we can time travel back."

Zo said, 'Wait, I saw this in a cartoon once. We can use that time travel that Sonic and Sally use to go back in time as well."

Flo said, "But, where is that place?"

Zo said, "Floating Island."

Daffodil said, "How are we gonna get to Floating Island?"

Norville said, "I can fly."

Jorge said, "You can't carry us to Floating Island."

Norville said, "No, but I know that they had a hot air balloon."

Daffodil said, "Then let go."

So the five went to the hot air balloon ride to get to Floating Island. It took them hours of getting there. Soon, they finally made it.

Zo said, "Wow, Floating Island."

Flo said, "Now what?"

Zo said, "The next thing we should do is go inside the palace."

Norville said, "Right, let go."

They all went in the palace. Soon, they found a lots of staircase.

Jorge said, "Wow, that a lots of stairs."

Daffodil said, "How do we know which one to go from?"

Zo said, "This room is a rotation. We just need to walk on the stair and it will rotate as we go."

Norville said, "Well, unleast I can fly my way, but just to be safe, I'll ride on Jorge's back."

Zo said, "Alright, let go."

So they all went through the rotation room of stairs. After they got to the end, they saw a door.

Norville said, "Hey guys look, a door."

Flo said, "So let open it."

Flo tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Zo help her, but it still doesn't work. Norville, Jorge, and Daffodil decided to help as well. Soon, the door sucked them all in for waterfall. Soon, they hit the ground.

Flo said, "Whoa, where are we?"

Later, the Keeper of the Time Stone appear in front of them.

Keeper of the Time Stone said, "I am the Keeper of the Time Stone. To go back in time, you must solve this riddle."

Jorge said, "A riddle.'

Keeper of the Time Stone said, I run and run, but cannot hide, nothing disappear, what am I?"

Norville said, "Wait, it a dog disguise as a cookies."

Daffodil said, "Norville."

Keeper of the Time Stone said, "I am the one to planted this Shrine, who is the evil, what am I?"

Zo said, "A lion dress as a pony."

Flo said, "Zo."

Keeper of the Time Stone said, "I bring you the daytime to run and hide, but when you sleep what is the time. What am I?"

Daffodil gasped and said, "The answer is, nine."

Keeper of the Time Stone said, "Correct, now here is the time stone that will take you back in time."

Jorge said, "Wow, so what should we say?"

Daffodil said, "We should all say five hours ago."

They all nodded and they each grab a stone and they all say five hours ago. Soon, they took them back five hours ago, right before Clifford die.

Flo said, "Wow, we are back in the past."

Daffodil said, "Yes, now we need to be very careful."

Jorge said, "But how are we gonna stop Clifford from going over the fence?"

Norville said, "We just need to create a diversion."

Zo said, "Wait, I got an idea."

Zo went to the tree and he made a lots of noise.

Norville said, "Zo, what are you doing?"

Zo said, "Don't worry, I got this."

Zo keep making lots of noise.

Clifford said, "Huh, what was that?"

Zo saw Clifford coming this way. Zo quickly climb down the tree and told everybody to go back to the present. Soon, they all went back and Clifford was still alive.

Daffodil said, "Hey, we did it."

Jorge said, "But, where Clifford?"

Clifford said, "Hey guys."

Zo said, "Hey Clifford, what did you find?"

Clifford said, "I heard a strange sound, but no one was there."

Norville said, "Well, it the good thing you didn't hear it."

Flo said, "Come on, let's play tag."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So the six play tag for the rest of the day.

The End.


End file.
